


Am I Insane?

by nightyn628



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: หากการมีสติสัมปชัญญะสำหรับสวีนี่ย์หมายถึงการปราศจากซึ่งพันธะทางใจ อาการเสียสติของเขาก็คงมาในรูปแบบของการตกหลุมรักหญิงผู้หนึ่ง





	Am I Insane?

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to love, Sweeney always run away from his heart.

จุดเริ่มต้นของเรื่องยุ่งยากทั้งหมด ล้วนอาศัยความบังเอิญผสมกับความสะเพร่าของแม้ด สวีนี่ย์เป็นสำคัญ

ทั้ง ๆ ที่ลอร่า มูนควรจะเป็นแค่งานสกปรกอีกหนึ่งงานแท้ ๆ แต่เพราะความบังเอิญและความสะเพร่าดังกล่าว ยัยเมียผีถึงได้ฟื้นขึ้นมาทำให้ชีวิตของเขาวุ่นวายไปหมด

เลปพราคอนหัวแดงทึ้งผมตัวเองไปมาอย่างหงุดหงิดใจ สบถออกมาเป็นภาษาเกลิคสองสามคำ สวีนี่ย์โมโหมาก ตัวเขาในตอนนี้ไม่น่าจะเก็บเรื่องของเธอมาใส่ใจเลยแท้ ๆ บางทีเขาอาจจะเสียสติไปแล้วก็ได้

แม้แต่เทพและภูตพรายก็เป็นบ้าได้เช่นกัน การมีชีวิตอยู่บนโลกใบนี้ไม่ใช่เรื่องยากลำบากแค่กับมนุษย์ แต่เหล่าเทพเองก็ไม่ต่างกัน ยิ่งอยู่ไปนาน ๆ ก็ยิ่งว่างเปล่า ยิ่งว่างเปล่าก็ยิ่งเปราะบาง เสี่ยงต่อการแตกสลายได้อย่างง่ายดาย พวกเทพเจ้าองค์อื่น ๆ ยังพอรับมือกับมันได้ แม้จะเป็นเทพยุคเก่าที่เริ่มเสื่อมถอย แต่เทพเหล่านั้นก็ยังคงเป็นเทพ ผิดกับเลปพราคอนที่ต้องพึ่งพาเหรียญนำโชคอย่างเขา สวีนี่ย์ในตอนนี้ไม่ได้แข็งแกร่งขนาดนั้น

บางทีเขาอาจจะเสียสติไปแล้ว? แต่ก็คงไม่หรอก ก็แค่สับสนเท่านั้น เถียงกับตัวเองเช่นนั้นในใจขณะเทเหล้าใส่ปาก สวีนี่ย์ไม่เคยยอมรับว่าตัวเองอ่อนแอ เขามักจะทำตัวแข็งกร้าวอยู่เสมอ

ทว่า เพราะเอาแต่คิดเข้าข้างตัวเองเช่นนั้นจึงได้มีจุดอ่อน แม้ด สวีนี่ย์ผู้ซึ่งครั้งหนึ่งเคยยิ่งใหญ่มาก่อน จนตอนนี้ก็ยังไม่รู้ตัวว่ากำแพงปิดกั้นใจของเขานั้นเริ่มมีรอยร้าวลุกลามทีละน้อย 

ถ้าปริแตกเมื่อไหร่ คงจะเสียสติทันที

เหล่าเทพต่างก็ให้นิยามคำว่าเสียสติต่างกันออกไป เลปพราคอนเองก็เช่นกัน หากการมีสติสัมปชัญญะสำหรับสวีนี่ย์หมายถึงการปราศจากซึ่งพันธะทางใจ อาการเสียสติของเขาก็คงมาในรูปแบบของการตกหลุมรักหญิงผู้หนึ่ง

เขาเสียสติไปหรือยังน่ะหรือ? แน่นอนว่ายังหรอก ต่อให้ไม่มีใครเชื่อ เจ้าตัวก็ยังอยากจะเชื่อเช่นนั้น

เขาไม่ได้ตกหลุมรักลอร่า มูนเสียหน่อย สติของเขายังไม่ได้พังทลายไปถึงขั้นนั้น

สวีนี่ย์ไม่คิดว่ามันเป็นความรัก เขาคิดว่ามันเป็นแค่อาการสับสนและหวั่นไหวเพียงชั่วคราว ชายหนุ่มใช้ชีวิตข้ามผ่านยุคสมัยมาอย่างโดดเดี่ยว คอยทำงานสกปรกให้เวนส์เดย์ไปวัน ๆ พอมีใครเข้ามาในชีวิต ได้ออกเดินทางไปด้วยกัน ได้พูดคุยถกเถียงเรื่องต่าง ๆ สวีนี่ย์ก็เลยนึกออกว่าในช่วงหลายพันปีมานี้ เขารู้สึกเหงาและโดดเดี่ยวมากแค่ไหน

จะหวั่นไหวบ้างก็ย่อมไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลก

ความเหงานั้นอันตรายนัก แต่สวีนี่ย์เลินเล่อเย่อหยิ่งเกินกว่าจะระวังตัว เขาปล่อยตัวปล่อยใจไปกับมิตรภาพแปลกประหลาดที่ก่อตัวขึ้นอย่างเชื่องช้า ทว่าสม่ำเสมอ ระหว่างเขากับยัยเมียผีไม่ควรจะมีความรู้สึกอะไรเกินเลยต่อกัน ควรจะเป็นแค่เพื่อนร่วมทางที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกหายเบื่อได้เท่านั้น แต่ปัญหาก็ดันเกิดขึ้นเมื่อสวีนี่ย์พบว่าตัวเขามักจะแอบมองลอร่าอยู่หลายครั้งหลายหน

แอบมองครั้งแรกจากเบาะหลังของแท็กซี่เหม็น ๆ ที่ซาลิมเป็นคนขับ โดยมีกระจกผู้โดยสารเล็ก ๆ กั้นกลาง สวีนี่ย์คิดว่าเป็นแค่เรื่องบังเอิญ เขาก็แค่นอนจนเบื่อแล้วเท่านั้นเลยมองนู่นมองนี่ไปเรื่อย ๆ ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะจดจ้องไปยังตำแหน่งที่นั่งของผีดิบสาวแต่อย่างใด

ก็แค่เรื่องบังเอิญไร้สาระ สติสัมปชัญญะของเขายังสมบูรณ์ดีอยู่น่า

ครั้งที่สองไม่รู้ว่าเป็นตอนไหน อาจจะเป็นตอนที่เขาสลับไปนั่งข้างหน้าหรือเปล่า ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกัน ครั้งที่สามเองก็ชักจะจำไม่ได้แล้ว ครั้งสี่นึกไม่ออกเลยสักนิด สวีนี่ย์รู้แค่เพียงว่าเขามักจะเผลอแอบมองลอร่าอยู่บ่อย ๆ มองบ่อยเสียจนนับครั้งไม่ถ้วน

ใช่แล้ว ก็แค่บังเอิญเท่านั้น สวีนี่ย์ชักจะชอบคำนี้

แม้แต่เรื่องที่เขายอมเสียสละเหรียญนำโชคของตัวเองให้ลอร่าอีกครั้งก็ยังเป็นเรื่องบังเอิญ บังเอิญว่าเขาไม่ใช่ภูตใจร้าย บังเอิญว่าเวนส์เดย์ไม่ได้คอยอยู่ออกคำสั่งกับเขา บังเอิญว่าพอวางเหรียญลงไปบนศพของอีกฝ่ายแล้วก็เก็บกลับคืนมาไม่ทัน เรื่องมันก็แค่นั้น ไม่ได้จงใจช่วยสักหน่อย

ไม่ได้ชอบที่จะได้อยู่ด้วยกันอีกขนาดนั้นหรอกนะ

การเดินทางของพวกเขายังไม่ถึงจุดสิ้นสุด เมื่อออกจากที่พำนักของอีสเตอร์ก็ตรงดิ่งไปยัง House on the Rock ที่วิสคอนซิน ภูตไอริชเฝ้ารอพวกเทพโบราณและชาโดว์ มูนประชุมกันไปเรื่อย ๆ โดยมีจินน์คอยห้ามไม่ให้ลอร่าทำตามอำเภอใจ สวีนี่ย์ลอบส่งเสียงหึ ถ้าคุณเธออยากทำอะไรเข้าแล้ว ใครจะห้ามได้กัน

สุดท้ายลอร่า มูนก็ได้เหรียญไปหยอดตู้คำทำนายอย่างที่ใจต้องการ

และในตอนที่ลอร่ารับเหรียญหยอดตู้จากจินน์ มุมปากของเลปพราคอนที่จับตามองอยู่ก็ยกยิ้มเล็กน้อย ดูสิ นี่ก็เป็นเรื่องบังเอิญอีกแล้ว เขาดันบังเอิญยิ้มออกมาตอนที่ได้เห็นความตื่นเต้นดีใจของหญิงสาว หวังว่าเจ้าซาลิมจะไม่เข้าใจเขาไปในทางผิด ๆ หรอกนะ

การเฝ้ารอจบลง ผลการพูดคุยนั้นเป็นไปตามความคาดหวังของเวนส์เดย์ พวกเขายกพลไปดื่มฉลองกันอย่างคึกคักที่โมเต็ลอเมริกา และในช่วงนั้นเองที่สวีนี่ย์บังเอิญรอดชีวิตจากการสังหารหมู่เทพยุคเก่ามาได้หวุดหวิด

แต่ชาโดว์ มูนถูกพาตัวไป

และลอร่า มูนไม่ยอมแพ้ ดันทุรังจะไปช่วยอดีตสามี

เพราะเรื่องบังเอิญแบบนี้เกิดขึ้นอย่างไม่คาดฝัน สวีนี่ย์เลยต้องจับพลัดจับผลูออกเดินทางกับลอร่าอีกครั้ง ในขณะที่พวกเวนส์เดย์ขับรถแยกไปอีกทาง

เรื่องวุ่นวายเกิดขึ้นไม่หยุดหย่อน พวกเขาเจอฝูงวัว พวกเขาต้องเปลี่ยนยางรถยนต์ และสุดท้ายก็เจอทางตัน เบื้องหน้าของศพเดินได้และเลปพราคอนคือทุ่งดอกไม้สีฟ้าสวย แสงสว่างของชาโดว์ มูนริบหรี่ลงและห่างไกลออกไปเรื่อย ๆ ในตอนนั้นลอร่าคิดถอดใจ หญิงสาวเอนกายลงกับพื้นหญ้าเขียวชอุ่ม ทำตัวสมกับเป็นศพมากกว่าหลายครั้งที่ผ่าน ๆ มา

กลับเป็นสวีนี่ย์ที่พยายามกระตุ้นให้เธอฮึกเหิมอีกครั้ง

และคราวนี้เขาก็บังเอิญใจเต้นแรงในตอนที่กอดลอร่าแนบอก กอดศพที่ส่งกลิ่นเน่าไม่ใช่เรื่องดี แต่กลับไม่ได้แย่อย่างที่ภูตไอริชจินตนาการเอาไว้

หลังจากช่วยชาโดว์ มูนได้สำเร็จและปล่อยทิ้งไว้อย่างนั้น พวกเขาก็แยกทางกัน สวีนี่ย์มุ่งหน้าไปนิวออร์ลีนส์ ส่วนลอร่าออกเดินทางพร้อมเวนส์เดย์ ในช่วงที่ชายหนุ่มร่างยักษ์ต้องออกผจญภัยคนเดียว นอกจากความซวยที่เกิดขึ้นกับเขายามปราศจากเหรียญนำโชคในศพของลอร่า สวีนี่ย์ก็ได้เผชิญหน้ากับบางสิ่งบางอย่างที่เขาพยายามหลีกเลี่ยงมาโดยตลอด

เริ่มแรกอาจจะเป็นโชคชะตาที่เล่นตลกกับเส้นทางชีวิตของพวกเขา ดลบันดาลให้สวีนีย์และลอร่าต้องจับพลัดจับผลูร่วมมือกันอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ แต่เรื่องราวหลังจากนั้นไม่ได้มาจากความบังเอิญไปเสียทั้งหมด บางทีการโทษว่าเป็นฝีมือของคนอื่นก็เป็นเรื่องง่ายกว่าการยอมรับความจริงด้วยตัวเอง พอคิดมาถึงตรงนี้ก็ชักจะสมเพชตัวเองขึ้นมาตะหงิด ๆ ภูตจิ๋วร่างยักษ์กระดกเหล้าในขวดเข้าปากไปเรื่อย ๆ ไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุด ทั้งปวดหัว ทั้งสับสน สุดท้ายก็เอนตัวล้มลงบนพื้นปูนอย่างน่าอนาถ

รู้สึกตัวอีกทีก็เพราะมีอะไรบางอย่างกระทุ้งเข้าที่กลางอกของสวีนี่ย์เบา ๆ ในคราแรกทุกอย่างยังคงพร่าเบลอ แต่เมื่อภาพเบื้องหน้าชัดเจนขึ้น ความสับสนของเขาก็หยุดลงอย่างถาวร

ใบหน้าของลอร่ามูนกำลังจ้องมองมาที่เขา สวีนี่ย์สบถคำหยาบออกมาเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะทำทีเป็นเอ่ยพึมพำด้วยน้ำเสียงเหนื่อยหน่ายใจ

"เธอนี่เอง"

เป็นผู้หญิงคนนี้นี่เองที่ทำให้ชีวิตเขาวุ่นวายขนาดนี้ เป็นผู้หญิงคนนี้นี่เองที่เขาไม่กล้ายืดอกยอมรับว่าหลงรัก

ที่ผ่านมาไม่ใช่แค่เรื่องบังเอิญอย่างที่ชอบยกมาอ้าง เขาเสียสติไปแล้วจริง ๆ ด้วย

ได้แต่แค่นหัวเราะอยู่ในใจ เลปพราคอนผมแดงอาจจะยังไม่กล้ายอมรับอย่างเต็มปากเต็มคำเท่าไหร่นักหากคนอื่นจะถามเรื่องนี้กับเขา แต่อย่างน้อยในตอนนี้ แม้ด สวีนี่ย์ก็เรียนรู้ที่จะยอมรับความรู้สึกที่แท้จริงของตัวเองสักที

...............


End file.
